gtrofandomcom-20200214-history
Rebecca Coleman
Short Description Stubborn danger thrill seeker. Profile Back when Rebecca was a child she always admire her father who not only a Paladin, he's very strong and always have something to tell her about his exciting adventure whenever he was sent on a mission. He even encourage her if she wanted to be like him although her mother doesn't really approve, saying that it's too dangerous. Unfortunately, Becca's father died during a mission and his body was sent back for the funeral arrangement. It was a shock for both Becca and her mother but they both have different way to cope with the sadness; Becca's mom threw herself to work while Becca push herself to practice her sword skill which her father taught her. Later as years passed, Becca wanted to go to Prontera to persue her dreams and obviously her mother is against her decision. Knowing that it's useless to talk her way out, she decided to leave without her mother knowing and only left a letter of apologies and her determination to go, promising that she'll return. Becca enroll herself and start off as a swordman before working her way up to becoming a Paladin, she was rowdy and mischevious so many mistaken for a boy. But only one person realized Becca's true gender from the first day she enrolled, and it was Sir Edoen and also her teacher. When Becca finally reached her dreams and became a Paladin, she start taking random assignment that was issued in the Crusader Guild. Although she is friendly, Becca didn't really have much friends among her ranks because of her reckless behaviour, especially the scars on her right eye which she wears an eyepatch to cover it so she won't look intimidating... but her eye is fine, thankfully. She later came to meet Ayra Kazunari, a tall and rather strong Royal Guard. In the begining Becca was trying to hit on her but they later end up becoming friends... and also accidentally let slip her gender as well. They slowly get to know each other and Becca doesn't understand why Ayra was called the 'Executioner' by others just because of her strength in battle. Thinking that maybe Ayra is probably being isolated she decided to become her friends and hangs out with her whenever she could. Dispite a few times of awkwardness, Becca slowly start to see Ayra more and mroe to the point they slowly go past the best, best friend relationship. But Becca didn't act out first because she respect Ayra because she's not only her friend, Ayra also saved her a few times when she's in tight situations. Later, Becca's mom knew about Ayra and suddenly try to stop her from seeing her friend. Becca refuse to listen and her mother used underhand tricks to hypnotize her. Becca didn't really remember the time she was under her mother spell, but when she came to her senses, only to find her best friend Ayra is kissing her and her appearance looked different. Turns out that Becca's mother have planned to get her married as soon as possible so that she will be tied down in marriage! In order to prevent Becca from marrying a stranger, Ayra suggested an idea to elope to Hugel. After successfully escaped from her mother, Becca have to lay low until her mother gives up. And during that time, Ayra was helping her to train to keep her occupied. Becca followed Ayra back to Prontera to meet a Middle-aged gantleman, she was asked an odd question and was doubted her strength. Annoyed, Becca wanted to prove to the old man that she's not weak and accepted his test without asking further detail. During the test Becca nearly died when encountering an MVP Ifrit and was saved by Ayra again... except she was scolded for being reckless. Ayra's words is like a smack to her face making her realize that the old man must have been right; that she was probably weak and not strong enough to protect anyone and only involved them in more harm. Becca soon met the Ghost of King Schmitdz and later realized that all this time she was going through a Royal Guard test. She accepted the offer and was officially a Royal Guard. Now that Becca have attained a new rank, she was determined to become more stronger so that no one will be harmed. Background Rebecca was born and raised in Geffen, of course having a mother who's job is a Warlock she was expected to follow her path to learn magic however her father thinks differently. Rebecca's father was a Paladin and tend to be away for a long period of time due to mission mostly orders from Prontera, but upon returning he would tell Becca the fasinating adventure he's been and promised to bring her along when she's older enough. But on that fated day Becca's father couldn't keep his promise, he was killed during the mission and left his Paladin armor set and weapon that are still intact to his daughter. Years goes by Rebecca still wanted to follow her father's path dispite her mother's disagreements, so long story short she ran away from home and went to Prontera all by herself and joined the traning to become a Paladin. She did return home now and then... only to get hit by a broom for running away and become 'manly'. Becca's searching for a way to become stronger so that the Elder from the Crusaders Guild will acknowledge her instead of seeing her as 'the reckless idiot who stubbornly parades around in men's armor' or simply see her as a woman despite that she acts likes a man. However when she became friends with Ayra Kazunari, she slowly stop hitting on random people and only wanted to hang around with the stoic Royal Guard. Though there are times Ayra made her feel like a woman and even bits of female emotion slowly came into surface which Becca never experienced before due to trying hard to be a man. Becca sometimes wonder did she have feelings for Ayra and hesitates to confess to her unless she was very sure. Her priority to become stronger did not change. As days goes by, Becca been hanging around with her close friend Ayra more often to the point her mother decided to step in. She was hypnotised and forced to dress as a woman and magically grew her hair longer. In a trance Becca doesn't recognize Ayra at all and act differently than her usual tomboyish way. Which cause Ayra to suspect that her mother was behind all these happenings. After Ayra managed to get close to Becca through a disguise, Becca was free from the hypnotism and realize her mother's plan to get her married as soon as possible without taking her feelings into consideration. Her best friend and secret crush Ayra vowed that she will not let Becca marry against her will even if she had to go against Becca's mother, and stated that she too had the right to marry Becca... which lead to an awkward confession that turn out alright. So they planned to leave tonight before the wedding. After eloping to Hugel, Ayra instruct Becca to lay low for a while as her mother still searching for her high and low. Ayra inform Becca that some of the member in the Crusaders guild still doubt her ability, which slightly annoyed Becca because this meant that they have started to see her more as a woman than a warrior especially the rumor that Becca was a pretty girl when her mother was searching for the right husband for her. In order to prove to them Ayra suggested Becca to train with her and collect a specific item as proof, which turn out to be harder than Becca thought... but during her training, she nearly endangered Ayra's life and got scolded for her foolishness... which caused something to grow inside her heart, reminding her that she isn't strong enough to protect anyone. After she met the ghost of King Schmitz, Becca realize that she had been going through a Royal Guard test all along from the very begining. And it turns out she passed all the requirement and was made into a Royal Guard. Having granted such status, Becca vowed to train to become stronger so she could protect the one she cared for. Personality Rebecca comes out to be a thrill-seeker, or trouble magnet to be exact. No matter where she went danger always follow her close by, getting involved in life-threatening situation. To make matter worse she too will pull dangerous stunt to escape death a hair breath away. Other than her reckless behavior, she's quite friendly and mostly did the approaching isntead of waiting for someone to talk to her. But she couldn't avoid being lectured by her teacher Sir Edoen because of her pranks that she always pull on other recruit and even Sir Edoen himself. But deep down she wanted to become a strong warrior just like her father, although she knows her mother doesn't like it she still pursue her dreams without much thinking. Trivia *Due to her being a reckless idiot that uses crazy idea, she nearly messed up her pretty face and only survived having a scar over her right eye. Her eyes is fine (and make her look 'manly') but her mother insist that she wears an eyepatch to stop scaring the potential marriage partners *Not completely immune to magic *Has a pet Dokebi, so far she haven't thought up a better name for him. *Her spouse is Ayra Kazunari. Category:Rune Knight/Royal Guard Category:Royal Guard Category:Female Category:Characters Category:3rd Class